Missões
As missões avançam o enredo principal em Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect: Infiltrator e Mass Effect: Andromeda. A lista contém todas as missões disponíveis no jogo e indica como seus nomes serão alterados à medida que a história progride. Clique nos links abaixo para ver detalhadamente. A maioria dos nomes de missões abaixo está vinculada à seção relevante do passo a passo, e não às suas próprias páginas. Por causa da natureza entrelaçada da maioria das missões, o link pode não levar a uma seção especificamente sobre o nome da missão, mas você certamente encontrará informações relevantes. Mass Effect As missões são listadas principalmente na ordem em que são recebidas, embora algumas das atualizações de nome aconteçam depois que você recebe outra missão. Note que estas missões estão listadas como inicialmente aparecem no Diário, os nomes das missões mudam conforme o jogo progride. * Prologue: On the Normandy → Prologue: Find the Beacon * Citadel: Expose Saren ** Citadel: Garrus ** Citadel: Shadow Broker → Citadel: Wrex * Find Liara T'Soni * Feros: Geth Attack ::→ Feros: The Thorian → Feros: Colony Saved | Feros: Colony Gone * Noveria: Geth Interest → Noveria: Leave Port Hanshan ** Noveria: Lorik Qui'in * Noveria: Matriarch Benezia → Noveria: Death of a Matriarch ** Noveria: Rift Station ** Noveria: Quarantine ** Noveria: The Hot Labs * Noveria: Peak 15 ** Noveria: Reactor Repair ** Noveria: Reconnect Landlines ** Noveria: Contamination * Virmire: Saren's Plan : → Virmire: Assault * Ilos: Find the Conduit * Race Against Time : → Race Against Time: Sovereign :: → Race Against Time: Conduit ::: → Race Against Time: Final Battle Mass Effect Galaxy *Save the Arcturian Jade *Into the Abyss *Scum and Villainy *A Formula for Hope *A Batarian Army *Protect the Council Mass Effect 2 Enredo das missões Estas são as missões correspondentes à linha principal da história, em ordem de tempo (considerando o tempo mais cedo que você pode adquiri-las). Para esclarecer a linha do tempo, a missão principal "Pare os Coletores" foi dividida em suas diferentes subpartes, conforme aparecem ao desenvolvê-la no Journal. * Prologue: Save Joker : → Prologue: Awakening * Freedom's Progress * Stop the Collectors: Assemble a team * Omega: Aria T'Loak * Stop the Collectors: Go to Horizon * Horizon * Stop the Collectors: Assemble a team (bis) * Stop the Collectors: Investigate Collector Ship * Collector Ship * Stop the Collectors: Acquire Reaper IFF * Reaper IFF * Stop the Collectors: Await IFF Installation * Stop the Collectors: Use Omega-4 Relay : → Stop the Collectors: Defeat the Collectors :: → Collector Base: Infiltration Missões do dossiê O Illusive Man fornece ao Comandante Shepard várias pistas sobre potenciais colegas de equipe. Disponível após completar o Freedom's Progress: * Dossier: Archangel * Dossier: The Convict * Dossier: The Professor * Dossier: The Warlord Disponível após completar Horizon: * Dossier: Tali * Dossier: The Assassin * Dossier: The Justicar Missões de Lealdade Missões de lealdade podem ser ignoradas. Isso não impedirá a progressão da história principal. No entanto, você deve estar ciente de que isso pode afetar seriamente o desempenho de sua equipe e alterar o resultado final. *Garrus: Eye for an Eye *Grunt: Rite of Passage *Jack: Subject Zero *Jacob: The Gift of Greatness *Legion: A House Divided *Miranda: The Prodigal *Mordin: Old Blood *Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi *Tali: Treason *Thane: Sins of the Father Missões opcionais *Citadel: Captain Bailey *Citadel: The Council *Illium: Liara: Systems Hacking : → Illium: Liara: The Observer *Tuchanka: Urdnot Wrex DLC *Dossier: The Master Thief *Dossier: The Veteran *Kasumi: Stealing Memory *Lair of the Shadow Broker (Rotulado Give Liara Intel no Mapa da galáxia) *Zaeed: The Price of Revenge Mass Effect 3 Missões do enredo As missões são listadas na ordem em que são recebidas. As missões "Prioritárias" nesta lista são obrigatórias para completar o jogo; dos dois pares que precedem Priority: Tuchanka e Priority: Rannoch você precisa completar apenas um de cada par. *Prologue: Earth *Priority: Mars *Priority: The Citadel I *Priority: Palaven *Priority: Sur'Kesh * Attican Traverse: Krogan Team (alternativamente nomeado como Attican Traverse: The Rachni) * Tuchanka: Turian Platoon *Priority: Tuchanka *Priority: The Citadel II *Priority: Perseus Veil *Priority: Geth Dreadnought * Rannoch: Admiral Koris * Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons *Priority: Rannoch *Priority: The Citadel III *Priority: Thessia *Priority: Horizon *Priority: Cerberus Headquarters *Priority: Earth Missões Galaxy at War Nenhuma das seguintes missões é necessária para completar o jogo, embora elas aumentem significativamente sua preparação militar para a batalha final. *Apien Crest: Banner of the First Regiment (alternativamente nomeado como Citadel: Banner of the First Regiment) *Aria: Blood Pack *Aria: Blue Suns *Aria: Eclipse *Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists *Athena Nebula: Hesperia-Period Statue *Benning: Evidence (alternativamente nomeado como Benning: Dog Tags) *Citadel: Alien Medi-Gel Formula *Citadel: Asari Widow *Citadel: Barla Von *Citadel: Batarian Codes *Citadel: Biotic Amp Interfaces *Citadel: Cerberus Automated Turret Schematics *Citadel: Cerberus Ciphers *Citadel: Cerberus Retribution *Citadel: Cerberus Turian Poison *Citadel: Chemical Treatment *Citadel: GX12 Thermal Pipe *Citadel: Hanar Diplomat *Citadel: Heating Unit Stabilizers *Citadel: Improved Power Grid *Citadel: Inspirational Stories *Citadel: Kakliosaur Fossil *Citadel: Krogan Dying Message *Citadel: Medi-Gel Sabotage *Citadel: Medical Supplies *Citadel: Reaper Code Fragments *Citadel: Target Jamming Technology *Citadel: Volus Ambassador *Citadel: Wounded Batarian *Dekuuna: Code of the Ancients (alternativamente nomeado como Citadel: Code of the Ancients) *Dekuuna: Elcor Extraction *Grissom Academy: Investigation → Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation *Hades Nexus: Obelisk of Karza *Hades Nexus: Prothean Sphere *Irune: Book of Plenix *Ismar Frontier: Prototype Components *Kite's Nest: Pillars of Strength (alternativamente nomeado como Citadel: Pillars of Strength) *Mesana: Distress Signal → Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery *N7: Cerberus Abductions *N7: Cerberus Attack *N7: Cerberus Fighter Base *N7: Cerberus Lab *N7: Communication Hub *N7: Fuel Reactors *Nimbus Cluster: Library of Asha *Shrike Abyssal: Prothean Obelisk (alternativamente nomeado como Citadel: Prothean Obelisk) *Silean Nebula: Rings of Alune *Tuchanka: Bomb *Valhallan Threshold: Prothean Data Drives Missões DLC Mass Effect 3: From Ashes *Priority: Eden Prime (Rotulado no Galaxy Map como "Recover Prothean Artifact") *Eden Prime: Resistance Movement Mass Effect 3: Leviathan *Citadel: Dr. Bryson (Rotulado no Galaxy Map como "Meet Dr. Bryson") *Citadel: Leviathan I *Leviathan: Find Garneau (Rotulado no Galaxy Map como "Scan for Dr. Garneau") *Mahavid: Leviathan *Citadel: Leviathan II *Leviathan: Find Ann Bryson *Namakli: Leviathan *Citadel: Leviathan III *Leviathan: Scan Locations *Despoina: Leviathan Mass Effect 3: Omega *Citadel: Aria T'Loak *Omega: Aria T'Loak *Omega: Assist the Hacker *Omega: Assist the Mechanic *Omega: Assist Harrot Mass Effect 3: Citadel *Citadel: Shore Leave *Citadel Wards: Ambush *Citadel: Identity Theft I *Silver Coast Casino: Infiltration *Citadel: Identity Theft II *Citadel Archives: Escape *Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy *Citadel: Party *Citadel Arena: Geth Challenge *Citadel Arena: Spin Zone Elite Challenge *Citadel Arena: Medi-Gel Challenge *Citadel Arena: Reaper Solo Challenge *Citadel Arena: Thermal Clip Challenge *Citadel Arena: Prothean Challenge *Citadel Arena: Cerberus Challenge *Citadel Arena: Charity Reaper Challenge *Citadel Arena: Unusual Scores Mass Effect: Infiltrator Missões do enredo *Ice Giant *Hangar Bay *Medical Bay *Security Checkpoint *X1 Wing *Colosseum *Comm Relay *Access Corridor *Desert Planet Missões bônus *Incarceration Mass Effect: Andromeda Missões prioritárias Estas são as missões da história principal e são necessárias para completar o jogo. Categoria:Gameplay Categoria:Mass Effect Categoria:Mass Effect 2 Categoria:Mass Effect 3 Categoria:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Categoria:Mass Effect: Andromeda